


She Was Light.

by WhatTheWentz



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, kinda shit, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stelena one-shot that I wrote in about 10 mins. Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was Light.

She was light. From the very first moment he saw her, dredging her cold, sodden body from the depths of the water at Wickery Bridge, he had felt his cold, dead heart start to beat in earnest. He had to know her.

She was warmth. When they first started to speak, months later, he found himself connecting to this wonderful girl like she was his true soulmate, and she was. In 145 years, he had never felt this way, like he was not a monster anymore.

She was love. Moments of their life together blurred into one big picture of utter, true happiness. He memorized every inch of her, keeping her in his mind whenever he felt sad, and instantly, he would feel better. Her big brown eyes made his heart melt, the feel of her lips against his like literal heaven.

He was there. His brother, the man who should’ve cared for him. Instead, when he gave himself up to the most terrifying beast to save his sibling, his brother immediately went to her, twisting her mind, changing her.

She made a choice. Stuck between the man she loved and the one she lusted, she found herself forced to make a decision. She chose him, the one who had made her feel alive after losing her parents.

She was gone. Ironically, she drowned, perished with a special form of blood inside her, a type of blood that changed her into the one thing she never wanted to be.

She was eternal. Through the most difficult times, her attention turned to his brother, who had her in his grasp at last, under his control.

She was pain. Losing her was the worst thing he experienced, and would go and affect him for the remainder of his existence. But he wouldn’t blame her, or hate her because one day, he hoped that she would fall back into his arms.

Because despite everything, she was his.


End file.
